1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information formation apparatus in which information beam modulated by information signal scans an information formation member to thereby form on the information formation member the information corresponding to the information signals. More particularly, the invention relates to an information formation apparatus in which the intensity of the information beam is controlled to make uniform the formation of information on the information formation member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a recording apparatus such as the one disclosed in our U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,833, namely, the beam recording apparatus wherein a recording beam modulated by recording signals scans a recording medium to thereby effect on the recording medium the record corresponding to the recording signals, control of the beam itself projected on the recording medium has not been carried out in particular.
In such a beam recording apparatus, therefore, the intensity of the beam has suffered from variations caused by variations in ambient temperature or the like, which has also led to variations in the density of the record formed on the recording medium by the projection of the beam thereon.
Where a rotatable polygonal mirror or the like is used to cause the recording beam to scan over the recording medium, there has been encountered a disadvantage that any difference in reflection factor between the mirrored surfaces of the rotatable polygonal mirror results in some difference in recording density for each scanning line.